Kaizo Mario World 2
Kaizo Mario World 2 is the second installment of the infamous Kaizo Mario World ROM hack. Colloquially known as Kaizo Mario 2, the game continues the first game's tradition of insane platforming, invisible block spamming, and the use of so-called "Kaizo traps." Super Kaizo Bros Unlike the first game, Kaizo Mario 2 is being played as a part of its own series, rather than on Super Weird Bros. The first episode, released on March 18, 2015, is the second of a reimagined Super Beard Bros, featuring a new intro, art and branding. Episode 1 In the inaugural episode, Jirard is unable to even get past the opening screen before receiving a game over. Despite this, Jirard manages to make it a good ways through the first level before ending the episode. * Level 1 Deaths (so far): 314 * Total Deaths: 314 Episode 2Category:Super Beard Bros.Category:Super NintendoCategory:Kaizo Mario Jirard figures out how to get past the baseball throwers, and beats the level after some trial and error. He starts Level 2, and at one point accidentally save states on a spot where he died, forcing a restart of the entire level. Eventually he gets the hang of it, getting road-blocked at a pipe hanging over a pit. With practice, he beats the level at the end of the episode. * Level 1 Deaths (total): 354 * Level 2 Deaths: 339 * Total Deaths: 693 Episode 3 Jirard starts Level 3 at the beginning of the episode. He gets a roadblock early on where he can't avoid a saw for several minutes, and has trouble reaching a platform. Another roadblock happens when Jirard needs to use falling ropes to make it to the other side of a chasm, with invisible coin blocks at every turn. The emulator freezes after clearing this section, making Jirard and Alex freak out, but they're able to recover their progress. The episode ends off on another rope section. * Level 3 Deaths (so far): 513 * Total Deaths: 1206 Episode 4 Jirard continues the rope bit of Level 3. After just 8 minutes, he finally beats the level. Immediately, he starts Level 4. Just as he starts to get overconfident, he comes face to face with a ghost-like Lakitu enemy with a flame on his fishing wire. The mere sight of this fills Alex and Jirard with dread, but they prevail. But their victory is short-lived, as they find invisible blocks blocking the pipe forward in the midpoint room. Eventually he figures this out, and fights the boss, ending the episode with the boss' defeat. * Level 3 Deaths (total): 591 * Level 4 Deaths: 343 * Total Deaths: 1509 Episode 5 Jirard starts Level 5 in this episode. He and Alex find the ice levels immediately off-putting, and for good reason. It doesn't take him long to get stuck at a section where he's supposed to bounce off bullet bills going in a unique pattern. After clearing the Yoshi part, they end at a cliffhanger. * Level 5 Deaths (so far): 415 * Total Deaths: 1925 Episode 6 Jirard continues through Level 5 in this episode. Due to how little there was left of the level, it only takes Jirard 5 minutes to finish it before he moves on to Level 6. During it, Jirard learns for the first time in his life that the shoulder buttons can be used to move the camera. Things start to get complicated when Jirard comes to a point with a skull raft. On several occasions, Jirard questions whether his save stating has prevented him from completing the level. But fortunately, he never screws himself over. Jirard gets to a portion with dolphins that he thinks is the end, but he ends the video to prevent it from going on for too long. * Level 5 Deaths (total): 481 * Level 6 Deaths (so far): 388 * Total Deaths: 2378 Episode 7 Jirard continues Level 6 in this episode. As predicted, Jirard finished the level very quickly (less than 3 minutes) from the start of the episode. Level 7 starts with a situation that's almost instant death until Jirard figures out what he's doing. An area of Charging Chucks stops Jirard dead in his tracks temporarily as he can't figure out how to get past. A Bullet Bill section also gives him lots of trouble. He clears this part, and the episode ends before attempting to do another spin jump section. * Level 6 Deaths (total): 473 * Level 7 Deaths (so far): 465 * Total Deaths: 2863 Episode 8 Jirard continues Level 7. Due to the way Jirard manages his save states, he dies more frequently than usual when trying to make difficult jumps. The ending in particular takes a long time to finish due to including two boo circles and a multi-coin block that must be destroyed before the P switch runs out. After nearly reaching the end of the level and dying to an invisible coin block, Jirard and Alex burst out laughing. Afterwards, he beats the level. Jirard moves on to Level 8, which he suspects is the last level in the game. Charging Chucks throwing baseballs guarantee that Jirard struggles trying to get past the first room of the castle. Though he clears them before ending off the episode. * Level 7 Deaths (total): 937 * Level 8 Deaths (so far): 159 * Total Deaths: 3494 Episode 9 Jirard continues Level 8 in this episode. After nearly 9 minutes, Jirard finds Bowser in an underwater fight, and starts to think that he's act the end of the game. After beating Bowser, his suspicions of having beaten the game seem confirmed, but are overridden when he sees the castle destroying cutscene, followed by the map expanding. He then attempts Level 9, which looks like a Red Switch Palace from the outside. The level legitimately stumps Jirard, prompting him to end the episode. * Level 8 Deaths (total): 300 * Red Switch Palace Deaths (so far): 5 * Total Deaths: 3640 Episode 10 Jirard continues through the Switch Palace in this episode. He and Alex had tried to record another episode, but it was scrapped due to making no progress. The two looked up a video to figure out what they were doing. Alex constantly complains about how cryptic the level is, and Jirard is glad it didn't take him multiple videos to figure it out. Next up is Level 9. The level is filled with moving platforms on a set path, and of course, black chomping flowers. One puzzle where Jirard has to hit an on/off switch to change the trajectory of a platform leaves him stuck for half the episode. Alex considers starting the level over due to discouragement. * Red Switch Palace Deaths (total): 91 * Level 9 Deaths (so far): 636 * Total Deaths: 4362 Episode 11 Jirard continues to try Level 9. Starting out, he loads a state from earlier in the level to give himself a chance at the switch puzzle. After nearly 10 minutes of getting nowhere, the episode starts speedups in an attempt for Jirard to get the timing just right. Alex even has to leave at one point, leaving Jirard to try to gap on his own until the emulator crashes. Eventually, he does defeat "The Gap," getting Jirard and Alex excited. However, it doesn't take long for Jirard to find a new nemesis in a jump timing puzzle. * Level 9 Deaths (so far): 2536 * Total Deaths: 6262 Episode 12 Jirard once again tries to complete Level 9, after him and Alex take a break from the game. Less than 5 minutes in, Jirard arrives at the midway point. At a certain point, Jirard has to juggle a baby Yoshi and a blue block while riding across a platform on a wire. Though he gets close, Alex encourages him to take another break before he can finish. * Level 9 Deaths (so far): 3296 * Total Deaths: 7022 Episode 13 Jiard continues through the hell that is Level 9. Four and a half minutes in, he successfully juggles the blue block and Yoshi, allowing him to finally beat the level. Jirard approaches the next level with confidence that it's the last level in the game, as he and Alex can't see anything else. The emulator crashes when Jirard gets to a Thwomp section, prompting a short break. A spike ball puzzle puts Jirard dead in his tracks as he can't figure out the right timing to avoid the falling blocks. The episode ends with Jirard making almost no progress on this part of the level. * Level 9 Deaths (total): 3417 * Level 10 Deaths (so far): 741 * Total Deaths: 7884 Episode 14 Jirard continues to brave Level 10. Eventually he makes it to the boss at the end, and is immediately baffled at what he's expected to do. After much trial and error, though, he prevails, and beats the game once and for all. * Level 10 Deaths (total): 1136 * Total Deaths: 8279 Bonus Like with the first Kaizo Mario, this video is a "no death run" of Kaizo Mario 2. All deaths from the playthrough are edited out into a seamless video of progress, courtesy of Diislay. Additionally, "Jigsaw", who was a running gag from the series, announces new Beard Bros merchandise. The video also contains a remix from Aperminkie. Trivia * This series started the running gag in Beard Bros that the Jigsaw Killer from the Saw franchise is a big fan of Super Beard Bros. These discussions are often accompanied with discussion of the Saw films themselves, with Jirard and Alex enjoy. This joke continued into Super Meat Boy. Category:New Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Nintendo Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Road to Mario Maker